


Revealing

by Killermanatee, Wians



Series: Something Real [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, Lacy panty porn, M/M, PWP, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/pseuds/Killermanatee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians
Summary: Chris and Phil have an evening to themselves, and Chris surprises Phil with a pair of lacy panties
Relationships: Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike
Series: Something Real [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601890
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Revealing

Phil is reclining against the headboard, wearing nothing but briefs, waiting for Chris to come back out of the bathroom. All he’s been told is to make himself comfortable on the bed and wait. Different scenarios play out in his head as he sits there, eyes on the door, hearing only light shuffling from inside, and trying to rein in his impatience that causes him to keep fidgeting.

After another couple of moments, Chris emerges from the bathroom, and leans on the door frame, striking up a pose, ever the cocky bastard, looking like he’s fucking Phil with just his eyes, a smirk on his lips. Phil lets his gaze wander further down his body appreciating taut muscles, and-

He completely loses his train of thoughts when he sees the tight pair of red, lace panties Chris is wearing.

He’s seen Chris in a variety of boxers, briefs and thongs, all sorts of fancy underwear over the years, but never in anything like this: the intricate lace fits snugly over Chris’ shapely hips, and clings tightly to his erection and his balls that are barely visible underneath. The delicate fabric makes for a very nice contrast to Chris’ muscular thighs and shapely abs. He can only imagine what it does to his ass.

Phil can almost feel his synapses frying; his mouth is dry in an instant, and a warm fire heats up in his groin as his blood rushes south, almost making him dizzy. His own half hard-on twitches with interest and begins firming up inside his boxers.

It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, and all he can do is stare. He wants to run his nose down the line of blond hair from Chris’ navel to his cock, he wants to tongue just inside the hem of those panties, to mouth over his erection, to touch and lick and kiss. He needs to see Chris lose it.

Phil didn’t even know Chris owned any underwear this fancy.

Chris shifts his weight around, pulling Phil out of his thoughts and making him realize he’s been mutely staring. When he finally tears his gaze away from Chris’ crotch to focus on his lover’s face, he sees hints of nervousness in his expression. Phil shakes his head to clear his thoughts, feeling a little bad for making Chris nervous. “Damn, Chris…” he sounds a little breathless in his own ears. “Get that ass over here,” he demands, voice already rough.

Chris grins and strides through the room, a cocky tilt to his gait and a sway to his hips. He puts one knee down on the mattress, staying just out of reach.

“So I take it you like them?”

As a way of answer, Phil removes his boxers, making Chris laugh at his eagerness.

When he’s settled down again, Chris moves to straddle Phil’s thighs, leaning in for a slow, deep kiss. He ruts his lace-clad cock against Phil’s groin, the material surprisingly silky and smooth against Phil’s skin, and he almost involuntarily moves his hips against it, as much as he can with Chris on top of him.

Phil groans into the kiss, senses overwhelmed with the smell of Chris’ aftershave, the slide of his skin against his own, his strong hand grabbing his neck as he deepens the kiss, the wet, filthy slide of tongues against each other.

Phil grabs Chris’ hips, then slides both hands around to fondle his ass, squeezing the flexing muscles underneath the lace.

“I’d have done this months ago if I knew I’d get a response like thi-” Chris inhales sharply when Phil lightly closes his hand around Chris’ cock through the lace, squeezing the firm flesh, and then wiggles a finger inside the panties to lightly rub the silky skin beneath his balls.

Chris groans and moves his hips into Phil’s hand, supporting his weight on Phil’s shoulders, abs taught and hips thrust forward.

“You look so damn hot like this,” Phil drawls, lightly caressing the sensitive skin, enjoying the pleasure plain on Chris’ handsome face as the lace is pressed against the velvety skin of his cock. “I’m going to make you come in these,” he growls into Chris’ ear, one hand on his nape, while he lets the seam of the panties snap back against Chris’ skin with the other. “How’d you like that?”

“Fuck, Phil, yes, whatever you want.”

Phil grins filthily and shoves the panties down far enough to free Chris’ cock, his balls still covered by the lace. He closes his hand around the hard flesh and moves it along the silky skin, thumbing the head to smear the precum along the shaft. With his other hand, he reaches out for the lube on the nightstand, and squeezes a copious amount out in the palm of his hand before grabbing Chris’ cock again.

Phil pumps him a few times, deliberating. Chris cranes his back, pushing his hips forward, and moans softly. Phil’s gaze rakes over the lean, muscular body from his groin, over his flexing abs up to Chris’ chest, slightly furrowed with blond hair, further up to his face. Chris’ eyebrows are knit in concentration, his lips parted in pleasure.

He continues to pump his cock slowly, feeling the silky skin in his hand, enjoying the way Chris moves his hips, trying to get more friction. Then he tightens his grip a little, pulls Chris closer with a hand on his back, close enough for a kiss, and he nips at Chris’ lip.

“As much as I’d love to spend some time prepping you to fuck that fine ass of yours, I think I’m going to make you come just like this… “ He turns his wrist a bit, pulling at the cock in his hand.

Chris moans when Phil grabs his ass again, dipping his fingers into the crevice, the lace still clinging tightly.

“Just like that, Phil - “ he cuts his own sentence short by kissing Phil, deep and needing, his hand moving from Phil’s shoulder down over his chest, brushing his nipples and rubbing through the hairs there.

“You’re going to ruin these lacy panties before I’m done with you...” Phil whispers, continuing his slow handjob, ignoring all of Chris’ attempts at getting more friction, holding him back with a hand on his hip.

“Phil...” it’s so close to begging, but with enough demand in it that Phil’s not planning on giving in just yet. He loves the way Chris groans in pleasure, chest heaving, his muscles tensing and moving along with Phil’s touches.

Phil tightens his fist just a little, and his other hand comes around to knead at Chris hard ass cheek through the fabric.

It’s enough to make Phil feel lightheaded as all of his blood rushes south, and he considers giving himself a few strokes just to alleviate the arousal pumping through him but chooses instead to focus on Chris.

Still fisting Chris with one hand and fondling his shapely ass with the other, Phil leans in to kiss and nip at Chris’ torso, tasting the perspiration, getting a stronger whiff of aftershave.

Chris shifts to support himself on the headboard, his thighs shaking with the effort of holding himself up, moans ending in small whimpers as Phil strokes his ass through the panties, dipping his finger in between the firm ass cheeks to tease his anus, not going in, but running his finger along the edge, to make Chris crave it.

Chris squirms in pleasure, and cranes his back, sitting back onto Phil’s hand, “Yes, fuck, Phil, so good… please just....” his sentence ends in a hitched breath and a low, drawn-out moan.

“Next time, I’m going to fuck you into the mattress while you’re wearing them…” Phil drawls, finger still teasing. Chris shakes slightly above him, whimpering almost soundlessly. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? My cock deep up your ass?”

“Yes,” Chris moans, thrusting into his hand, “Been fantasizing... in these - ah - about you.” Chris’ voice is deep and rough, and the pictures he puts in Phil’s head are enough to make his cock jump.

Chris on his back in his bunk, lean muscles taut with effort, strong hand pumping his hard cock under the thin fabric, his lips parted in a breathless, needy moan.

“You’re such a slut for it, aren’t you?” Phil demands when he can speak again.

Chris groans, “yes... just for you.”

“Just for me is damn right,” he growls, loving that only he gets to see this submissive side of Chris; the way that Chris surrenders his pleasure entirely to Phil.

“I love seeing you hard and needy, straining against those panties…” Phil says, and grins when Chris doesn’t really have air to respond with anything but a moan.

“You want to come all over me?” Phil asks.

“Yes,” Chris aches his back, hands supported on Phil’s knees, hips thrust forward, muscles tight with effort, slack-jawed, brows-knitted pleasure on his face, his chest heaving, every exhale ending in a little moan. “So close, Phil, ah-”

Phil speeds up with his hand, slick with precum and sweat, and reaches behind to again knead at Chris’ ass, feeling him shake slightly with need. Chris’ moans become louder, and Phil loves seeing him lose himself in it.

Chris’ fingers dig into Phil’s legs, and his whole body goes rigid, as he comes, moaning and shaking, spilling over Phil’s torso, hips thrusting into Phil’s fist.

Phil strokes him slower, until Chris finally relaxes and comes back down from the high, resting back onto his heels, grinning at Phil.

After regaining his breath, he leans in to kiss him, and then asks with a raised brow, “What about you?”

“Just stay right where you are.” Phil instructs and groans when he finally grabs himself in hand.

“You look so fucking good in those.”

“Glad you like them.” Chris adjusts the panties, straightening the fabric while making sure the tip of his still-hard cock stays exposed.

Phil’s eyes are glued to it, to the drop of cum clinging to the head, to the light twitching against Chris’ six-pack. He feels hot all over, and he’s so damn close. Using some of Chris’ cum as lube he fists himself faster.

Perfectly on cue, Chris reaches down to run his hand over his own spent cock, coaxing out another drop of semen. “I think you promised to ruin these panties,” Chris teases and strokes himself lightly, smearing the pearly fluid into the fabric and Phil almost blacks out at the sight. Both of his hands are on himself, stroking frantically.

“Love watching you get off,” Chris spurs him on, “love how you handle that big cock. I can’t wait to fuck me with it, just push my panties aside.”

Phil’s balls tighten and then Chris’ next words push him over the edge.  
“Or just tear them so you can shove your cock up my ass.”

The words explode in Phil’s head, the heat going through his entire body until reaching his groin. He moans loudly and forces his eyes to stay open as his cum splashes over Chris’s cock and stomach.

All of his muscles relax, and he sinks back into the bed, groaning at the aftershocks going through him. It’s sheer and utter bliss, and he is only vaguely aware of Chris wiping them both down. Everything flows together into bone-deep satisfaction. He has just enough energy to scoot down until he is stretched out, feeling Chris move atop him.

Then finally Chris’ entire weight comes to rest on Phil’s chest, like warm, heavy blanket.

“That was so much better than I had even hoped for,” Chris mumbles and Phil wraps his arms around his partner.

He hums in confirmation. “Please tell me you have more of these.” He emphasizes the last word by stroking Chris’ ass through his underwear.

“If this is the reaction they get, there can be entire closets full.”

Phil tightens his embrace and sighs.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”


End file.
